Fuego congelado
by zendayagomez
Summary: Buenas, señor lector. Aquí he venido a contar la historia, pero no cualquier historia, es la historia del que fue dragón, el más poderoso de todos, conoció al jefe de Berk, que demostró que el fuego jamás se congela.
1. Historia

**Hola chicos... bueno, me presentaré. Soy nueva en la httyd Fandom y espero que esta historia sea de su agrado... sin más rodeos ¡Que la aventura comienze!**

* * *

Buenas, señor lector. Aquí he venido a contar la historia, pero no cualquier historia, es la historia del que fue dragón, el más poderoso de todos,conoció al jefe de Berk, que demostró que el fuego jamás se congela.

Alfa contra alfa había ganado la batalla el pequeño dragón negro, que con el amor, amistad y fidelidad de su jinete, había encontrado un propósito para batallar.

Hipo y Chimuelo habían encontrado el equilibrio entre ser alfa, jefe y ser amigos, para Hipo había sido una experiencia completamente nueva, el primer día, tuvo que dirigir toda la reconstrucción de la aldea, encontrar comida y alojar a la gente que había perdido sus casas. A pesar del arduo trabajo, se sintió bien, ayudar y dirigir no terminó siendo una tarea imposible, si su padre había podido con este enorme rol, entonces él también. Además que no estaba solo, tenía a su mamá, que después de 20 años había regresado, y también tenía a Astrid, su novia, pero no le digan que hipo pensó eso, ella odiaba ese término, le parecía muy femenino y muy poco apropiado para una vikinga.

Ya había terminado de recoger el desastre que la batalla había hecho, y finalmente podía mantener su mente en blanco por un rato, pero claro, eso no era posible ya que su amigo Chimuelo había entrado a su habitación y había sacudido la cama donde Hipo estaba acostado.

Conociendo a su amigo dragón, sabía que no lo dejaría en paz hasta saciar su necesidad de volar y de cuentas, a él tampoco le haría mal un poco de aire fresco.

-Hola amigo- Dijo Hipo con una sonrisilla mientras se levantaba de la cama

El desdentado dragón ayudó a su jinete a bajar de la cama y esperó a que se pusiera su pierna de metal. Con eso salieron de la enorme casa de madera y se fueron a volar. Hipo había creado una ruta de vuelo permanente en la cual pasaba por el frente de la estatua de su padre, era como un saludo, y después seguía cualquier camino.

Después de 2 agotadora horas de vuelo se decidieron a parar sobre una gran roca en la que era costumbre descansar, quedaba justo en frente del valle "Axila lamida" que el y Chimuelo habían descubierto unos meses antes, antes de la pérdida de su padre… Como lo extrañaba, Hipo solo pudo soltar un suspiro, lo cual alarmó a Chimuelo, el cual fue a reconfortar a Hipo con su mirada, como este no respondía, el dragón decidió comenzar a hacerle cosquillas, a lo cual hipo respondió a carcajadas:

-Basta, basta! Me rindo!- Exclamó Hipo a carcajadas.

Entonces Chimuelo lo dejó en el piso con una sonrisa orgullosa en su hocico y un Hipo aún riéndose un poco.

El silencio que se mantuve entre los dos amigos pronto fue perturbado por el sonido de dos grandes alas acercándose y una pequeña risilla que hipo podría reconocer en cualquier lugar, era su madre.

-Hay, Hipo, siempre riéndose- dijo Valka con una pequeña carcajada

-Tal como el día en el que tu padre te conoció por primera vez- Esta frase la dijo bajándose de Brincanubes y acercándose a su hijo, mientras este se paraba con una sonrisa.

Valka lo tomó de la mano y sabiendo que a hipo le gustaría la idea que ella tenía.

-Sígueme- Dijo Valka arrastradlo hasta su imponente furia nocturna.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- Preguntó hipo un poco sorprendido pero aún feliz.

-Quieres conocer nuevos lugares ¿no?-

-Sí…, pero aún no entiendo…- Valka lo cortó

-Solo confía en mí- Y con eso partió volando en Brincanube e Hipo la siguió con una sonrisa suspicaz.

-Ahh… con que ¿Una carrera?-

Hipo y su madre volaron lado a lado, con la meta de ganarle uno al otro, aunque hipo estaba seguro que su madre le ganaría, ya que este ni siquiera sabía a donde se dirigían. Su madre, con un brusco movimiento, paró en el pie de una montaña, muy alejada de Berk. Este era un lugar totalmente frío, impresionantemente, aún más que Brek, estaba lleno de niebla, no se podía divisar mucho, era un lugar a mar abierto, rodeado de agua, y el agua era muy turbia y totalmente azul, en ella se podían divisar fragmentos de hielo, en realidad en tierra firme se encontraban bloques de hielo deformes.

-Hipo- La castaña llamó su nombre para atraer la atención del chico.

-Este es un lugar muy misterioso, lleno de secretos.- Tomó un suspiro

-Ningún vikingo había llegado a estas tierras, aunque existían historias, rumores, sobre este lugar. Se decía que los dragones no existían, pero en esta isla habitaba una dragona - Su madre comenzó a contar esta historia con mucho entusiasmo y orgullo. Hipo, con el mayor interés se sentó a escuchar esta historia.

-No era la criatura más grande, ni la más fuerte, pero era la más hermosa de todas y en ella se encontraba el corazón más grande y el alma más libre de todas. Reinaba los cielos con sus hermosas alas… Pero eso terminó.-

Su expresión fue cambiando con la última frase.

-Se enamoró de un vikingo, que la utilizó, la quería como trofeo, así que la mató. Lo que el vikingo no sabía era que en ella, se escondía el alma de una diosa, la más bella de todas. El vikingo le rogó por piedad peo en ella la maldad ya la había consumido, así que con la voz más poderosa, decidió no matar al vikingo, sino crear más criaturas como ella, solo que las hizo las más grandes, las más fuertes y las más letales, dijo que ellos harían lo que ella les dijera, pero esto no pudo ser, ya que el gran Odín la castigo por haber creado vida sin su permiso, así que dejó a los dragones por su cuenta igualmente que a la diosa, a la cual desterró.- Valka había terminado la historia con un nudo en l garganta, siempre le había conmovido esta historia.

Hipo quedó muy impresionado por el relato y quedó con muchas preguntas, pero solo hizo una.

-¿Qué le pasó a Dragón?- Valka se sonrió a si misma y miró a su hijo despertando del sueño.

-Nadie lo sabe, se dice que fue en esta isla en la cual los dragones fueron credos, pero después de siglos la abandonaron dejándola deshabitada.-

-Entonces me trajiste aquí para…¿Contarme una historia?- Preguntó algo desorientado.

-No específicamente… Te traje para que seas el primer vikingo en desvelar sus misterios y recorrer sus tierras- Dijo Valka con una sonrisilla oculta.

-Gracias mamá- Dijo hipo muy entusiasmado, abrazando sorpresivamente a su madre, la cual de devolvió el abrazo.

-Sera mejor que regresemos, el sol se pone…-

-¡Pero mamá! Acabamos de llegar, quisiera recorrerla aunque sea un…-

-No, Hipo. Podrás venir mañana.-

-Ok, pero lo haré muy temprano- Dijo ofendido.

-¡Es más!- Valka solo podía reírse al comportamiento de su hijo.

- ¡Me levantaré con el sol!-

-Si tú lo dices, mi pequeño niño- Valka habló en un tono algo burlón

-¡Hay mamá!- Hipo se rió a la burla.

Después de risas tras risas, regresaron a Berk, ya de noche, pero Hipo no pudo dormir, quería saber más de la isla ¿Qué secretos escondía?

De lo alto de una montaña, dos alas habían estado observando todo, y con miedo se ocultó entre las sombras. Jamás había visto esas extrañas criaturas, jamás había visto nada…

* * *

**Bueno chicos, espero que este primero capítulo les guste y espero sus comentarios, saludos y nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**¿Quien creen que los estuvo observando?**


	2. Quiebre

**Buensa señores lectores! Primero que nada me gustarí agradecer a **tod**as las personas que leyeron, y leen este fanfic, gracias a todos lo seguidores, y favoritos. Que la historia continúe.**

* * *

Las semanas habían pasado e Hipo había estado visitando la isla constantemente, hasta le había puesto un nombre 'la helada gris' Bueno, claro que el nombre fue muy literal, ya que era helada y gris. Lastimosamente, a pesar del tiempo que había transcurrido, no había tenido éxito.

Toda la isa era como un laberinto gigante, el follaje no dejaba ver nada si volabas por el aire y a la punta de la montaña era imposible penetrar, estaba rodeado de púas de hielo, era algo impresionante, algo que llegaba a ser curioso, ya que ese tipo de cosas no se hacen por si solas, Hipo sabía que si penetraba, llegaría a encontrar algo adentro.

Tristemente, Hipo tenía que dejar su búsqueda un par de días, ya que habían muchos preparativos que hacer, Snoggledog se acercaba, estaba a un mes y medio, la época en que los vikingos olvidaban sus problemas y convivían felices entre ellos, además del hecho de que los dragones migraban para poner sus huevos.

Como jefe tenía que dirigir la decoración, asegurarse que nada se pierda o que los dragones no pongan huevos en la isla, o que nadie salga herido… Era mucho para él, además del hecho de que se encontraba especialmente nervioso ese año… sería su primer Soggledog sin su padre, aunque también sería el primero con su madre, pero lo que más lo preocupaba eran los planes que tenía con Astrid… estaba pensando en proponerle matrimonio, sería algo muy difícil, ya que primero debería conseguir la bendición de sus padres… su madre no le preocupaba mucho, era cariñosa y paciente… lo que le causaba angustia y temor era su padre, un imponente vikingo, era enorme y protector ante su hija, no sería una tarea fácil, pero tampoco sería imposible, si lo había aceptado como novio, lo aceptaría como esposo… bueno, eso era lo que esperaba.

Tres días habían pasado e Hipo había trabajado como nunca antes, solo para regresar a esa isla lo más rápido posible, la curiosidad lo mataba lentamente, pero no lo culpen, él siempre fue exagerado.

En la madrugada del cuarto día, Hipo despertó antes de que el sol saliera y se dirigió a la isla, estaba muy oscuro, y por esta misma razón hacía mucho más frio, pero todavía no lo suficiente como para que nevara, por eso le parecía curioso divisar en la punta de la montaña de la isla, pequeños copos de nieve caer.

Ya había dado vueltas y vueltas con chimuelo, a tal punto que era aburrido, aún no encontraba nada, ni una sola oveja. Ya estaba por darse por vencido, pero pronto notó a chimuelo oler un montón de piedras que se encontraban al pie de la montaña, apiladas de una forma que parecía hecha por alguien más.

Al hacer un movimiento brusco, el dragón derrumbó las piedras enseñando un pasadizo. Hipo se asomó con cuidado, lo estudió por un momento, era muy largo y no se podía ver nada pero lograba escuchar las gotas de agua caer del hielo derritiéndose, y mirando hacia abajo se veía como un poco de agua salía. Realmente no era un lugar muy atractivo, pero si lo llevaba a algo, valdría la pena entrar.

Con mucho cautela comenzó a adentrarse, pero notó que Chimuelo se hacía famoso por su ausencia, así que salió viendo como su dragón se negaba a entrar.

-Vamos chimuelo- Hipo se quejó con un tono histérico.

El dragón solo evadió su mirada mirando aborrecido hacia un lado.

-¡Chimuelo! No me digas que le tienes miedo a una cueva oscura. ¿O lo tienes? Dragón miedoso- Hipo sabía a donde iba con estos comentarios.

Chimuelo lo miró ofendido, y decidido entró a la cueva a paso rápido, Hipo iba detrás de él.

AL muchacho la cueva le parecía muy interesante… a pesar de no ver nada, en cambio al dragó se le erizaba la piel, a pesar de tener vista nocturna. Llegaron a un ponto en el que Hipo tropezó con algo, al tocarlo sintió como el frío recorrió su piel, eran escaleras, pero estaban recubiertas totalmente de hielo, pero esto no le importó en absoluto, solo estaba interesado en saber que encontraría ahí arriba.

El dragón y su jinete, ya estaban cansados, llevaban mucho tiempo subiendo gradas, nunca terminaban.

Hipo se golpeó la cabeza contra algo tan duro que lo hiso tambalearse, casi cae, pero gracias a los dioses que Chimuelo se encontraba detrás para sostenerlo. Después de haberse frotado la cabeza por un rato, solamente usando el sentido del tacto, estiró su brazo para que su mano pueda alcanzar la dura pared con la que se había chocado. Logró notar que no había sido roca, sino hielo, el cual se encontraba totalmente congelado y duro, eso significaba que el frio era aún más fuerte que afuera.

Hipo realmente quería entrar, pero tenía que darse prisa ya que con temperaturas tan bajas podía llegar a morir. Tenía que derretir el hielo, pero una bala de furia nocturna haría que todo se desmorone, así que recordó su espada, Hay dioses! ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Podía haber alumbrado todo el camino. Bueno… eso ya no importaba, había encontrado una manera para derretir el fuerte muro, así que la encendió y la apoyo, esperando que se derritiera un espacio lo suficientemente grande para que él y Chimuelo lograran entrar.

Hipo logró pasar, así que arrancando los pedazos de hielo que aún quedaban en el hoyo, hiso suficiente espacio para que chimuelo entrara. Y este lo hiso, pero Hipo entró en pánico cuando chimuelo golpeó con su cola la delicada pared, que después del impacto se quebró un poco, pero no pasó nada grave, así que Hipo dio un suspiro muy aliviado.

-Amigo, será mejor que te quedes quieto- Aconsejó Hipo a su desdentado amigo, que muy educado se sentó en el lugar en el que se encontraba.

Con su espada de fuego, Hipo trataba de iluminar el camino para no chocarse de nuevo, pero era tal la oscuridad que solo podía alumbrar a un metro de distancia, bueno, por lo menos de algo le servía.

Pronto notó que por todo el espacio que había recorrido, se encontraban montones de pilares de hielo, bastante deformes, algunos parecían rocas gigantes, mas otros largos troncos delgados.

Se escuchaba el sonido de las gotas de hielo derritiéndose, junto a la fuerte brisa que cortaba con la diminuta ventana que se encontraba en uno de los muros. El camino parecía interminable, se notaba que el lugar era muy espacioso. Se notaba porque el hielo no se derretía, el frio era mucho más fuerte que por fuera.

Se escuchó el sonido de un movimiento rápido y prolongado por las espaldas del chico, este se dio la vuelta con mucha velocidad pero no logro ver nada, intentó de buscar con la mirada pero lo hiso en vano, seguramente había sido el viento, pero en cuanto comenzó a sentir estos movimientos más cercanos a él, los analizó un poco y se dio cuenta de que el extraño sonido, no era más que Chimuelo, que seguramente lo había estado siguiendo. Llamó al dragón un par de veces.

-¡Chimuelo! Ven acá amigo, vamos muchacho, ven. Ya sé que estás ahí- Hipo lo comenzó a buscar con la mirada, pero logró escuchar la respuesta de su amigo del otro lado del pasillo, a mucha distancia, justo donde lo había dejado. Hipo sintió como un escalo frío le recorría por todo el cuerpo, algo lo estaba siguiendo, algo más se encontraba en esa cueva, y ese algo podría ser peligroso. La criatura comenzaba a rodearlo, pero mantenía su distancia, Hipo estuvo a punto de llamar a Chimuelo, pero con la poca luz logró notar las dos grandes alas del que parecía ser un dragón. Hipo estaba muy confundido, ¿Por qué no se le acercaba? Él tenía una espada con fuego, usualmente los dragones quedan asombrados en cuanto la ven, pero este… mas bien pareciera que intentaba alejarse del fuego. Hipo comprendió el mensaje, entonces tomó una arriesgada decisión… apagó su espada quedando totalmente a oscuras, nada se podía divisar y además que contaba con el riesgo de ser devorado por un dragón desconocido, ya que jamás había escuhado de un dragón de disfrute del hielo que viva en la punta de las montañas.

Hipo estaba totalmente tieso, no producía ni un solo movimiento, ni un solo sonido, solamente el dragón que daba vueltas cada vez más cercanas a él, lo estaba logrando, la bestia se acercaba e Hipo ya era capaz de divisar sus ojos, los cuales eran iguales a los de chimuelo, solamente que más pequeños y en vez de verde eran blancos, la pupila negra y enorme era negra igual a la de su amigo. Fuera de eso, no podía ver nada más, notó como el dragón se tranquilizaba dejando de dar vueltas y mirándolo fijamente y con ternura. Hipo estiró su brazo para tocarle la cabeza, ese era el primer paso al conocer a un dragón, pero antes de que lo lograra, escucho como su desdentado compañero comenzaba a rugir totalmente histérico, como si algo hubiera pasado. Los gritos del animal espantaron al dragón y este huyó, pocos segundos después sintió un temblor que aumentaba su intensidad a cada segundo, la cueva se estaba desmoronando, y justo antes de que cayera, Chimuelo lo sujetó con sus fuertes patas y lo sacó con la primera pared que se había derrumbado, desde los aires, Hipo notó como la gigantesca estructura se caía, pero no logró divisar al dragón que se encontraba ahí dentro, esto lo preocupó, quizá no tuvo la posibilidad de escapar y ahora se encontraba enterrado en un cementerio de hielo.

Chimuelo cargó con Hipo en sus patas todo el camino de regreso a Berk, en donde su mamá lo esperaba preocupada. Al llegar su madre lo recibió a brazos abiertos haciéndole montones de preguntas.

-Hipo, ¿Dónde te encontrabas? Me tenías preocupada- Reclamó su madre que habló a todo pulmón mientras lo agarraba por los brazos y ponía sus manos por su cabeza para asegurarse que todo este bien.

-Mamá, te prometo que estoy…-

-No, no, Hipo, estás todo helado, vamos, será mejor que te metas en cama- Dijo Valka algo apurada, y por supuesto preocupada.

-Pero mamá, tengo algo que contarte…-

-Puedes contármelo, ¡En tu cama! Además, aún te queda mucho trabajo que hacer-

Hipo no reclamó más e hiso caso.

En cama Hipó le contó a su madre de su aventura, Valka con mucho interés escuchó asombrada la historia de su hijo, jamás había escuchado de tan curioso dragón, pero lastimosamente parecía que había dejado de existir, la última parte de la historia la había desanimado mucho, le encantaba descubrir y develar los secretos de los dragones, y la perdida de tan misteriosa criatura era una tragedia, era como perder a un hermano o hermana.

-Entonces… tú supones que murió?- Preguntó Valka con la mirada en el piso.

-No lo vi salir de ahí…supongo que no logró escapar-

-O quizás no sabía volar- Dijo Valka aún con los ojos algo llorosos

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Hipo muy asombrado

-Dijiste que no se acercaba al fuego, quizás porque jamás lo había visto. Y ¿Sabes que es el fuego? El fuego es luz y calor, lo cual seguramente era algo totalmente nuevo para ese dragón, Lo que nos da pistas… Jamás dejó su nido…-

Hipo la cortó.

-…Y su nido era esa cueva de hielo- Dijo Hipo con un tono emocionado, pero pronto la emoción se perdió, el pobre dragón jamás había dejado la cueva, jamás había aprendido a volar y por esa razón muró, o por lo menos eso creía.

* * *

**Una vez más, muchas gracias a todos los cometarios y seguidores, ma han hecho muy feliz. No puedo esperar terminar de escribir el siguiente capítulo, estará lleno de sorpresas. **

**¿Qué será de la criatura? ¿Habrá muerto realmente? **

**Raurayausllyfan: Aww muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mis historias, y lo lamento por haber borrado las demás, es solo que me haceleré un poco en escribirlas y se me fueron acumulando, entonces decidí comenzar desde cero. No te preocupes, seguiré esta historia con mucho gusto.**

**Yaz: Muchas gracias, ya prontó padrás saber más sobre la criatura, juega un rol muy importante, y bueno, no te quiero dar ninguna pista de lo que pasará pero solo te puedo decit, que jugó un rol muy importante años atras.**

**Emina megpoid: Supongo que ya sabes un poco más, creeme te encantará lo que sigue **

**Atzuko san: Bueno, quizá es un dragón, pero quizá no ;)**


End file.
